Fireflies
by arissachin
Summary: Your one and only source into the scandalious life of Konoha District! Kisah penuh skandal di distrik Konoha! Terinspirasi dari Gossip Girl! -SasuSaku
1. Bab 1 : Welcome back bitch!

**Fireflies**

_Your one and only source into the scandalious life of Konoha District_

_._

_**Welcome back bitch.**_

.

Helo fliers,

Sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir dan itu berarti kalian semua akan memulai lagi tahun ajaran baru. Musim panas? Hm, mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian semua berlibur ke luar negeri dengan uang orang tua kalian yang kaya, atau mungkin beberapa juga ada yang mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk menambah uang saku.

Sementara aku?

Well, dengan banyaknya pengunjung blog beberapa waktu yang lalu yang semakin berkurang. Aku mulai memikirkan sedikit banyak apalagi yang akan aku tulis beberapa waktu ke depan. Mengingat belakangan aku mulai kekurangan bahan untuk gosip.

Terima kasih kepada Ami, karena skandal sang nona muda Ami Watanabe dengan guru bahasa spanyol menjadi salah satu _top viewer _minggu lalu. Oh, tentu saja masih kalian ingat bukan? Cih, siapa yang tidak ingat _sextape _yang menyebar di youtube? Bravo untuk orang yang memberikan videonya padaku. Yap, itu adalah kau si pirang manis. Nuh-uh, sayangnya aku juga salah satu orang yang tidak menyukai wanita jalang itu. Jadi, akupun masuk ke dalam penggemar si pirang manis atas ide briliannya mengirimkan video itu padaku. _Well, _itu akan menjadi video yang paling sering di lihat di youtube mungkin. Kalau aku menjadi Ami, mungkin aku sudah memesan tiket sekali jalan ke Neraka. _Poor you!_

Tahun ajaran kemarin penuh dengan cerita perubahan Hozuki Suigetsu dari seorang _playboy _menjadi seorang cowok yang nyaris setia, _duh _tapi tentu saja itu tidak bertahan lama sampai gadis berkepala hitam yang-entah-bernama-siapa-dan-kita-tidak-berniat-mengingat-namanya mulai menangis di kafetaria dan meminta pertanggung jawaban Sui yang malang atas bayi yang di kandungnya. Pribahasa mungkin ada kalanya selalu benar, '_once a playboy always be a playboy.'_

Dan, mungkin kalian juga masih ingat tentang si manis Shion yang berubah menjadi liar, yap berterima kasihlah pada Karin. Si merah itu berhasil membuat Shion menjadi salah satu dayang-dayangnya. Padahal, Shion merupakan salah satu _outsiders_ yang sama sekali tidak cocok dalam kalangan kami bukan?

Naaah, kembali ke topik utama. Seperti judulnya kita akan bersiap-siap menyambut seseorang yang mungkin sudah kalian kenal.

Para wanita, siap-siap menyeret kekasih kalian ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat karena kalian tidak mau hati kalian patah saat melihat kekasih kalian meneteskan air liur saat melihatnya bukan? Dan, para cowok lajang bersiaplah karena kalian akan melihat seseorang yang telah menjadi legenda sejak 2 tahun lalu. _Barchelotte_ yang paling di idam-idamkan oleh semua lelaki yang berjalan di muka bumi.

Sang _cherryblossom_ yang luar biasa mempesona.

Sang pematah hati incaranpara lelaki.

Sang ratu pesta dari Distrik Konoha.

Sang _Queen Bee _dari Akademi Konoha.

Mungkin, kebanyakan dari kalian masih ingat si cantik berambut merah jambu ini. Demi segalanya, siapa pula orang aneh yang tidak mengenal orang yang ada di dalam foto di atas? Mungkin, lebih dari setengah populasi cowok di Akademi Konoha sudah pernah di patahkan hatinya oleh _cherryblossom_. Dia merupakan salah satu gadis paling di incar. Sang pewaris yang paling pembangkang mungkin? Kalau aku menjadi orang tuanya, sudah ku kirim dia ke alaska dari dul. Mungkin.

Terima kasih pada blondestawberry atas beritanya, dan terima kasih juga karena telah menyertakan foto sebagai buktinya! Mari kita ketik ulang apa yang telah blondestrawberry kirim padaku.

'Pagi ini, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya di _Konoha Airport _dengan menyeret koper _Louis vulton _keluaran terbaru. Ia mempesona berjalan dengan jaket kulitnya, boots tinggi, dress floral berwarna hijau, dan jangan lupakan kacamata keluaran _guess _itu. Selalu tampak sempurna. _It girl of Konoha Academy _ _is back_!'

Yap, bersiap-siaplah cewek-cewek di Distrik Konoha, karena wanita jalang kesukaan kita sudah kembali.

Yap, the queen bee is back.

Hanya memikirkan bagaimana sahabat-sahabat Haruno muda itu, apakah kalian sudah tau _guys_? Na na na, melihat sang ketua murid Uchiha yang masih sibuk di kantornya dan kelihatannya ia belum tahu. Ah, bagaimana dengan si pirang berkulit _tan _kita? Dia juga tak tahu mungkin?

Haruno-_sama _nyaris seperti di telan bumi ketika kabar ia pindah ke _boarding school _di London tiba-tiba saja menyebar. Apa yang di lakukan _daddy _Haruno dengan mengirimkan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa pergi jauh begitu saja?

_Nyawneeee, it's been 2 years and why'd she's back now?_

_Just wondering…_

.

_XOXO_

_Fireflies._

.

**Posted 9 June, at 05.26 PM.**

.

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

**_Fireflies _**© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo, Campur bahasa Inggris.  
**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_Author Note :_

_Waaaa absolutely it's gonna be my favorite fanfic! Yaah, di fanfic ini bakalan ada beberapa campuran kata bahasa inggris. Tapi, jelas bukan bahasa inggris yang susahkan? Ini terinspirasi dari gossip girl dan aku baru baca__** Rumy-nin karangan Nakoujou**__, kalian harus baca fanfic itu! jelas fanfic yang brilliant! _

_Selena itu cinta banget sama romancenya Chuck-Blair dari gossip girl! Jadi jangan heran kalau bakal ada beberapa chuck-blair moment here! Tapi tenaaang, selena juga bosen ko kalau Sasu-channya jadi playboy mulu. Gimana kalau kali ini dia jadi seorang… yang baik hati? Nyahahahaha._

_Dan Sakura, ow-ow-ow! Dia bakalan jadi si smart-ass-brilliant-bitch!_

_Ini nomer dua di fokusin setelah dark moon karena fanfic dark moon emang selena pengen cepet-cepet tamatin! Dan, mungkin Dark Moon bakalan selesai dalam 3 bulanan lagi mehehehee._

_Mohon review ya, jadi aku tau gimana komentarnya tentang fanfic ini ^^_

_._

_Salam sayang,_

_._

_Selena._


	2. Bab 2 : Queen

**Fireflies**

_Your one and only source into the scandalious life of Konoha District_

_._

_**Let' say hell-O!**_

.

_Ini bahkan belum satu hari sejak post terakhirku. Tapi, dengan adanya sang ratu di sini. Mungkin, kalian akan lebih sering membuka fireflies. Karena fliers, sang ratu skandal kita telah kembali. Tentu saja, ia akan datang untuk memberikan kita semua kejutan bukan?_

_Aku melihat tidak sedikit sepertinya yang kaget dengan kepulangan ratu kita. Beberapa orang malah terlihat mulai berdatangan ke kediaman Haruno untuk mencoba meyakankan kepala mata mereka sendiri. Tapi, sayangnya ratu kita terlihat sedang tidak mau menerima satu tamupun. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku melihat satu persatu dari mereka pulang dengan wajah yang suram._

_Tapi, tenanglah fliers!_

_Hari ini sekolah di mulai, dan berarti kita bisa melihat ratu kita bukan? Well, mungkin aku salah satu orang yang melihatnya pertama kali. Dan, ia tampak begitu cantik dengan tatanan rambut pendeknya. Dia terlihat lebih lebih lebih kuat, dan berkarisma… and more bitchy._

_Menurut laporan, beberapa penjilat sudah mulai turun dan menempeli ratu kita. Cherryblossom kau tidak sebegitu bodohnya atau butakan melihat kelakuan mereka semua? Ayolah, kau itu seperti seonggok daging segar yang di lemparkan ke kawanan singa._

_Ups, bukan menyamakanmu dengan daging!_

_They're already sign an application to be your new minions._

_Beberapa orang terlihat mengikuti Cherry, sepertinya mereka ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai pengikutmu yang baru. Lagipula, seorang ratu bukan apa-apa bukan tanpa minions mereka?_

_By the way, hey raven & fox did you already meet your cherry? I guess no, aren't you?_

_._

_XOXO_

_Fireflies_

_._

**Posted 10 June, at 07.10 AM.**

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Fireflies **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo, Campur bahasa Inggris.**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

Kepala Sasuke rasanya berputar. Tugas dari Asuma membuat dirinya berkali-kali menghapus dan mengetik semuanya. Membuat proposal memang tidak pernah mudah.

Termasuk jika guru pembimbingnya adalah seorang Sarutobi Asuma.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat dirinya berhenti mengetik. Ia mengengadahkan kepalanya, dan melihat jam di dinding. Sekarang belum waktunya Asuma untuk datangkan? Ini masih jam 11 siang. Tapi, sayangnya sebelum ia bisa mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk, orang itu sudah masuk duluan tanpa ia persilahkan.

Rambut Juugolah yang membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak menyangka cowok anggota karate itu terlihat panik, di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat menyebalkan itu –mungkin hanya menurut Sasuke saja sih yang menyebalkan, terlihat keringat terlihat mengalir di dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya melihat lelaki itu dengan dingin. "Kuharap kau memiliki alasan kuat untuk masuk kemari tanpa di persilahkan."

"Sasuke-_san_, ada pertengkaran di koridor gedung utara!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau melapor padaku? Tidak bisakah kau –"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang bertengkarnya itu Shion-_san_, dan dia membuat koridor utara makin penuh!"

"_Nani_?"

"Dan, dia bertengkar dengan…, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia," Juugo terlihat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Karena, yang bertengkar dengan Shion_-san_ adalah orang yang kau selalu tunggu selama ini."

.

.

"Kau itu harusnya memiliki mata untuk berjalan!"

"Ma-maafkan aku…"

Gadis-gadis itu terlihat sedang di kerubuti oleh orang-orang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang tengah menatap gadis berambut coklat dengan tatapan merendahkan. Noda saus spageti terlihat jelas di bagian dada gadis itu.

Shion –nama gadis itu, menatap jengkel ke arah Matsuri. Gadis yang akhirnya bisa sampai di puncak rantai kepopuleran itu terlihat begitu congkak. Ia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang berani kepadanya.

"LIHAT AKU KETIKA AKU BERBICARA SIALAN!"

Matsuri memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia tidak berani untuk menatap gadis itu. '_Dasar bodoh,_' makinya dalam hati. Ia harusnya tidak menunduk sambil berjalan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Shion dan teman-temannya tengah berjalan di depannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di koridor yang biasanya itu sepi malah di lewati oleh Shion.

"TAYUYA! BERIKAN AKU MINUMANMU!"

"Ini."

Matsuri meringis pelan ketika dasi berwarna hijaunya di tarik secara paksa. Shion menarik dagu gadis itu, si gadis malang di paksa untuk menatap gadis itu. Shion menatapnya dengan berapi-api. Ia melemparkan senyuman liciknya.

"Kalau kau bisa tidak sengaja aku…," Shion mendengus,"–juga bisa."

_**Byuuur!**_

"Pakailah kacamata yang lebih tebal. Agar kau bisa melihat dengan jelas, _bitch_," Shion melempar kaleng bekas minuman soda itu sembarangan.

Orang-orang yang menonton langsung tertawa tertahan begitu melihat Matsuri yang di siram dengan air soda itu. Beberapa orang hanya menatap kasihan pada Matsuri. Mereka tidak akan berani lagi mencari gara-gara dengan Shion. Jika Karin saja bisa ia singkirkan. Bagaimana nasib mereka?

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara itu membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangannya. Orang-orang terlihat memberikan jalan untuk orang tersebut. Beberapa orang langsung berbisik-bisik dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kalau kau masih memiliki mata, kau pasti tahu bukan apa yang terjadi di sini," ujar Shion dengan congkak. Ia sedikit melirik gadis yang berbicara itu dengan sedikit heran. Ia merasa pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat.

Gadis itu mendengus pelan, ia lalu menyuruh salah seorang dalam kerumunan itu untuk memegangi tasnya. Ia dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Matsuri yang terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya di sana. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

"Ambil ini. Dan cepat berdirilah, jangan seperti orang bodoh duduk seperti ini terus." Gadis itu menarik lengan Matsuri dengan paksa melihat gadis itu tetap bersikukuh untuk duduk dan bahkan tidak mengengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap membuat gadis itu jengkel. "Dengar ya, kau itu tidak tulikan? Jadi cepat berdiri."

"Hei! Dia tidak di ijinkan berdiri, sampai aku menyuruhnya berdiri, jangan sok pahlawan sialan," protes Shion. Ia menatap jengkel ke arah gadis itu. _What the hell,_ dia pikir dia siapa sok jagoan begitu?

"Kau?" gadis itu memicingkan matanya. "Kau pikir kau siapa berani berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Shion, dan kau anak baru. Jangan mencari masalah."

Tayuya dan beberapa kawan Shion sepertinya menyadari dengan siapa Shion sedang mencari masalah. Tayuya menganga melihat Shion berani mengumpati gadis berambut pendek itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, ia ragu antara memilih memotong permbicaraan mereka dan menyelamatkan Shion dari _social suicide_nya, atau hanya berdiri diam saja. Lagipula, jika ia menyelamatkan Shion itu sama saja terjun bebas ke jurang. Tidak, ia tidak bisa.

"Ada apa?" bentak Shion, ia menatap jengkel ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang ia rasa mulai berbisik-bisik. "Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik!"

"Anak baru?" suara gadis itu terlihat mengejek Shion. Ia menatap Shion dengan sinis. Dengan tatapan itu, semua orang tahu bahwa Shion akan berada dalam masalah besar. Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik dan menatap Shion dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda _outsiders_?"

Dan Shion menganga mendengar dirinya di sebut _outsiders_ oleh gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah di rendahkan seperti itu! Siapa sih gadis itu!

"Kau –"

"Jangan macam-macam, siapa namamu? Yah, siapapun namamu tidak penting. Kau ingin besok pagi menemukan –"

"Berhentilah Haruno Sakura-_chan_."

Suara kekanakan itu membuat jantung milik Haruno Sakura berhenti berdetak. Suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar itu membuat rasa dingin menyerang dirinya. Sebagian dirinya berharap bahwa tebakannya salah, akan siapa pemilik suara itu.

Tapi, dirinya yang lain begitu yakin. Karena, _well _sejak kapan Haruno Sakura salah?

_Hell,_ ini bukanlah _style_nya untuk muncul dan tiba-tiba membuat masalah lagi.

Perlahan-lahan ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat lelaki itu berdiri di antara kerumunan murid-murid Akademi Konoha. Rambut kuning jambriknya terlihat lebih panjang dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Mata _cerulean blue _itu terlihat memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Entah itu kelegaan, kesedihan, atau justru kekagetan.

Wajahnya seolah-olah berubah saat melihat anak lelaki itu. Ia melemparkan senyumannya yang memang terkenal menawan. Sederetan gigi putihnya terpampang rapih, ia lalu mendengus pelan melihat lelaki itu.

"_Hola. _Naruto?"

Dan, mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh Naruto, semua orang pasti akan tahu siapakah sebenarnya gadis itu. Walaupun banyak orang yang merupakan _sophomore _di Akademi Konoha tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya si legenda ratu pesta Akademi Konoha, tapi namanya sudah di ketahui oleh semua orang di distrik ini.

"Haruno… Sa-Sakura," sahut Shion tergagap. Ia menutup mulutnya dan mulai merutuki kesialannya hari itu.

Sakura menyadari bahwa namanya di panggil itu memutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap Shion dan tersenyum manis. Ia berpura-pura kaget. "Uh, kau akhirnya tahu siapa diriku? Ya?" dalam sekejam tatapannya berubah menjadi jauh lebih kejam. "_Little girl, _kau sudah merancang nerakamu sendiri."

Semua orang menahan nafasnya saat melihat pandangan dingin yang Sakura berikan pada Shion. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang mungkin hanya Shion saja orang yang berani memanggil Sakura sialan. Dan, Haruno Sakura jelas bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa memaafkan orang dengan mudah.

Itu jelas sekali.

"Hei, bangun cepat," ujar Sakura kepada gadis yang masih duduk menunduk itu.

Mendengar dirinya di suruh untuk berdiri, Matsuri dengan cepat bangkit dan menundukan kepalanya pelan. Ia membungkuk pelan. "Haru-Haruno-_hime_. Terima kasih te-telah menolong saya," cicit gadis itu pelan.

"_Please, _aku bukan menolongmu karena aku mau," sahut Sakura sambil memutar iris matanya. Ia menatap Shion jengkel. "Aku hanya benci melihat gadis ini. Ia terlalu banyak bertingkah."

Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat lelaki yang menghentikannya tadi tengah keluar dari kerumunan. Mata hijau _mint_nya mengikuti arah kemana lelaki itu pergi. Ia tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Naruto mungkin salah satu orang yang kaget melihatnya ada di sini.

Terlebih, ia tahu bahwa orang-orang dekatnya tidak akan dengan mudah menerimanya kembali di sini.

Sakura sendiri terlalu memperhatikan Naruto, hingga tanpa sadar ia tidak melihat tatapan dingin yang di lemparkan seorang lelaki yang berada jauh di seberangnya.

"_Sakura…"_

.

.

**Fireflies**

_Your one and only source into the scandalious life of Konoha District_

_._

_**Bitter sweet reunion**_

.

_Beberapa orang harusnya menyadari posisinya. Seperti apa yang di katakan orang-orang, di atas langit masih ada langit. Sayangnya sang insiders terbaru kita yang baru saja menggulingkan the red one terlalu bersikap berlebihan. Aww, pirang yang manis kau harusnya sadar. Bahwa kau itu belum cukup hebat untuk menjadi langit tertinggi darling. _

_Our blondie sepertinya tidak tahu siapa gadis berambut merah jambu yang menyabotase dirinya bukan? Ah, tentu saja. Kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui petualangan sang putri Akademi Konoha itu bukan._

_Dan, uh-oh! Kalian harus tahu siapakah orang yang menyelamatkan si pirang manis kita. Si kepala kuning dengan tanda lahir aneh di wajahnya itu. Wajah si quarterback tim football Konoha itu sepertinya tidak memperlihatkan sambutan homecoming yang hangat. Menurutku, ada sedikit unsur ketidak sukaan di wajahnya._

_But, I sense a triangle love in the air._

_Kau tahu kenapa? Karena, diam-diam seseorang yang tinggi, berambut hitam, super tampan, dan jenius melihat dua orang itu dengan diam. Bisakah kalian menebak siapa itu?_

_Jika kalian mengikuti blogku dari awal, mungkin kalian pernah membaca skandal cinta segitiga sang pewaris perusahaan Haruno bukan?_

_Yep, it's our favorite raven boy._

_It'll getting complicated I think?_

.

.

XOXO

_Fireflies_

_._

**Posted 10 June, at 10.06 AM.**

.

.

"Jadi Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Tenten, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi ia belum menghampiri Sasuke?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Padamu juga?" Tenten mulai mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Naruto justru tertawa menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Kau kenapa tertawa _baka_?"

"Pada Sasuke saja belum, apalagi padaku," terdengar nada pahit dalam suaranya. Mata _cerulean blue_nya terlihat meredup. "Kalaupun Sakura pulang, orang pertama yang akan di hampirinya adalah Sasuke. Aku dulukan sudah menyerahkan dia ke Sasuke, sekarang aku sudah yakin akan –"

_**Drrt… Drrt…**_

Terdengar suara getaran di meja tempat mereka diam. Suara ribut para pemain football di lapangan tidak membuat mereka tidak mendengarkan getaran itu. Dengan cepat Tenten membuka ponselnya dan matanya terlihat melebar melihat apa yang didapatinya.

"_Uh-oh, _kau tidak akan suka ini Naruto."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Fireflies –"

"Ya Tuhan! Kupikir kau satu-satunya -satunya cewek waras di sekolah ini yang tidak membuka blog idiot itu –"

"Ini tentang Sakura!"

"EH?"

Dengan cepat Naruto merebut ponsel Tenten dan menscroll ponselnya. Matanya membelalak melihat gambaran yang di lihatnya.

Sakura tengah duduk di meja kayu –yang ia yakini adalah meja di bagian timur sekolah yang menghadap ke taman, dengan segala keagungannya bersama dengan para _minions _barunya yang mengelilinginya. Ya Tuhan! Apakah Sakura akan…

'_Tidak mungkin!_' bantah Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sakura pernah bersumpah pada Naruto bahwa ia tidak menyukai tipe gadis populer yang punya budak-budak mengelilinginya dengan tatapan memuja, seperti yang di miliki Ino –pewaris perusahaan Yamanaka yang bersekolah di Akademi Suna. Dulu, gadis itu selalu beranggapan bahwa memiliki _minions _seperti itu adalah hal bodoh dan tolol. Terlalu manja, dan terlalu menyulitkan.

Apa…, gadis itu telah berubah?

.

.

"_Sasuke, Naruto, kalian harus berhenti! Daddy akan memarahiku jika ia tahu aku di bawa pergi kalian seperti ini!"_

_Ketiga anak kecil itu terlihat berhenti berlari. Kedua orang yang menarik gadis kecil itu menoleh dan menatap Haruno Sakura –nama gadis kecil itu, dengan tatapan ceria. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, si rambut kuning menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih kencang._

"_Tenang Sakura, Paman tidak akan memarahi kita! Iyakan Sasuke?" ujar anak lelaki itu sambil melirik anak kecil satunya lagi yang berwajah datar. _

"_Hn, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Ta-tapi, hari ini…"_

"_Sudahlah, mari kita bersenang-senang Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto._

_Tiga anak itu lalu berlarian kembali di jalanan distrik Konoha yang mulai ramai. Berkali-kali orang-orang mengumpat karena tanpa sengaja tertabrak oleh mereka. Namun, tak ada satupun dari kedua anak lelaki itu yang menggumamkan kata maaf. Malah Sakuralah yang berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf itu._

"_TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Berisik dobe."_

"_Teme, ini membutuhkan backsound! Jadi, inilah Sakura-chan! Ini adalah rumah kami! Surga kami!"_

_Sebuah sungai, dengan pepohonan di sekelilingnya membuat udaranya terasa semakin sejuk. Surga mungkin kurang pantas untuk di tempatkan pada tempat ini, mengingat ini tidak senyaman yang Sakura pikirkan._

"_Tempat ini merupakan milik Tou-sannya Sasu teme, di sini kita bebassss tenaaang. Karena, di sini tidak akan ada orang yang masuk. Hehehehe," ujar Naruto seraya cengengesan. Ia lalu seolah teringat akan sesuatu, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memetik buah apel dulu, nanti aku kesini lagi. Sakura-chan suka apel?"_

"_Boleh sih," Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku suka buah-buahan kok."_

"_Baiklaaah, tunggu di sini ya! Teme, kau harus menjaga Sakura-chan loh!"_

"_Hn."_

_Dengan itu si kepala kuningpun melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut aneh._

"_Naaah, Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sana," ujar Sakura dengan senyumannya, tangan mungilnya lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya menuju sungai. "Ih, tanganmu dingin sekali loh."_

"_Hn, biarkan."_

_Sakura menarik Sasuke lalu berjalan di sisian sungai yang airnya tenang dengan senyuman rahasianya. Senyuman yang biasanya di artikan sebagai senyuman penuh ide cemerlang –lebih tepatnya senyuman yang penuh mengandung ide jahil._

"_Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura._

"_Hn?"_

"_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" teriak Sakura._

_Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu lalu mendorong Sasuke menuju ke dalam sungai. Sasuke merupakan Uchiha, dan Uchiha bukanlah orang tanpa persiapan. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis cilik ini akan mendorongnya seperti ini!_

"_He-hey!"_

_**BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR**_

"…_."_

"…" _Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan galaknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah kikikan pelan terdengar dari bibir Sakura, dan lama-lama itu membuat Sasuke makin mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Ia benci di beri kejutan seperti ini._

"_Hahaha, maafkan aku! Tapi, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN! Aku harap, kau akan semakin sering tersenyum!" Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar, ia menepukan tangannya berkali-kali. _

_Sasuke yang awalnya berniat untuk memarahi anak perempuan kecil itu berbalik terdiam. Ia, entah sejak kapan ia menyukai tawa manis gadis itu. Tawa gadis itu bergitu lepas, membuat Sasuke ingin ikut tersenyum lebar. Alih-alih tersenyum, pemuda cilik itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis._

_Hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan semenjak Itachi meninggal._

_Ia pernah berfikir, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa tertawa lagi selama-lamanya di dunia ini._

"_Hn, terima kasih Sakura."_

_Ya, mungkin di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi._

_Terkecuali …_

–_Haruno Sakura._

_._

_._

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut kehitamannya tengah memainkan sebuah burung kertas berwarna biru yang sudah mulai memudar warnanya. Mata hitamnya seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas dari burung itu. Ah, lebih tepatnya mungkin untuk gadis yang membuatkan burung itu di hari terakhirnya bertemu dulu.

Betapa ia merindukan gadis itu, sekaligus membenci kehadirannya.

Gadis yang bisa membuat dunianya seolah kembali berwarna, gadis yang membawa kehidupan bagi dirinya.

"…Sakura."

Entah kenapa, saat ia melihat gadis itu tengah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan, rasanya…

–Dadanya begitu sakit.

Padahal, seharusnya ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Apalagi pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu! Tapi, betapa ia membenci ketika Sakura menatap si bodoh itu seperti itu.

Ia ingat, tadi pagi ia berlari ketika mendengar ada keributan, tapi saat ia tahu darimanakah dan siapakah yang menyebabkan keributan itu, ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat kejadian. Namun, hatinya terasa sedikit sesak saat mengetahui bahwa bukan ia orang yang berhasil menemui Sakura.

Akan tetapi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Si idiot nomer satu itu terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak kaget, jika temanmu pergi tiba-tiba dan pulang juga tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Dan, apalagi…, ketika orang itu adalah orang yang spesial untuk dirimu.

Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura adalah ketika dirinya di rawat di rumah sakit, dan gadis itu datang dengan membawa burung kertas ini. Seolah ia akan kembali lagi esok hari untuk menjenguknya gadis itu hanya pamit seperti biasa.

Namun, Sasuke tidak melihatnya lagi esok harinya.

Dan esok harinya.

Dan ke esokan harinya juga.

Gadis itu menghilang bagai di telan bumi, menghilang tanpa jejak dan tanpa orang lain tahu. Seolah-olah ia memang merencanakannya sejak lama. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana gadis itu pergi, atau bersama dengan siapa ia pergi.

Kepergian gadis itu…, apa karena pertarungannya dengan Naruto di gedung teratas menara Hokage?

Perlahan tangannya mengepal. Ia menghela nafasnya dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Karena, ini merupakan kejutan besar baginya. Dan, ia tidak pernah menyukai kejutan.

Ia harus tahu alasan kepergian gadis itu, meninggalkannya dengan si idiot _rival_nya itu.

Ya, ia harus bertemu Sakura.

.

.

_**You never forget your love.**_

_**Because, the love it's just simply hiding ini your deepest heart.**_

_._

_._

_Author Note's :_

_Saya tahu, saya tahu, saya tahu… Maaf menelantarkan fic iniiii, abisnya aku gak bisa ngelanjutin di tengah-tengah hehehe._

_Jadi, menurut kalian gimaana? Saya update semua fanfic aku hari ini, kan ngerayain 3 tahun selena di dunia ffn hehehe._

_Give me a review pleaseeee :-)_

_**SPECIAL THANK YOU!**_

**Zia-kun ; Naomi ; D'Lampion ; Ruru ; anon ; riskaferdian**

_._

_Salam,_

_._

_._

_._

_Selena._


End file.
